The Universe Hates Us
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: Jack has now been declared sick with a long term, but curable, disease and worse then that, family issues are beginning to plague him. Will he ever get the family he deserves? Sequel to Guardians High School. Warnings: Beatings, death, blood, drugs. Most of that in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Now, please note that this will be different then the first three chapters of the other one had been, although there are some parts where I just copied and pasted certain parts, but a lot of this is different and some things haven't happened yet. Jack is stronger emotionally in this, there is more family stuff, and Jack gains a new friend. It is going to be the same plot, just a different sickness. Okay? Everyone got that? Good, cause I don't stand for flames or anyone telling me that my writing sucks. You don't want to read, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and all OC's**

**Note: Oh, and Pitch is officially both Steve and the principal, since so many seemed to think that anyway.**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to Kailyssia and her friend Amber. This is for her.**

_Dear Journal,_

_I really don't want to do this, but my counselor suggested writing in a journal, and Manny agreed with him, so now I must write in this journal. I was doing it the first two months after the hospital, but I ended up just stopping. Manny said he'd be checking to make sure I'm writing every day and so will be my counselor, so I must do this._

_The first thing I'm going to say. This is not a diary! Notice how I titled it journal? Yes, that's because this is a journal. Diaries are for girls, journals are for boys._

_And now because I've got to talk about this. It's been nine months since I was adopted by Manny and saved from Steve. Manny and North are really nice. For my first Christmas with them they got me a puppy, a keeshond named Nico. He isn't much of a puppy anymore, although he still has a way to go. He really is a fur ball. He's giant because of all the fur covering him. It's adorable, um, I mean it's fairly cute, if you're into that type of stuff. Manny even said that just me being there was a Christmas present for him and North when I said I hadn't bought them a gift. North and Manny really are amazing._

_Well, today is the first day of school. I'm a junior now, although I was behind last year so I've still got a little catch up to do. I wasn't willing to do it over summer. North, Tooth, Aster, and Sandy are all in college now, they start tomorrow. They all got into the same college. Tooth, North, and Sandy got a scholarship for good grades and for Tooth she also got one for music. She plays the piano and violin. If you ever heard it you would be shocked into silence. Her music is amazing. Best music I've ever heard. Aster and North also got a scholarship for sports. Aster plays football, baseball, soccer, and pretty much any other sport you can think of. He's really good at it. North plays football._

_I've got to admit that I'm a little scared about going back to high school. My only friends there had been North and the others. Now I wouldn't have them. Then again, it was only six hours a day, right? I could probably make a friend, right?_

_After school's over Manny and North are picking me up and taking me to the doctors. For the past couple days I've been really tired and it sometimes has felt like I had just finished running a marathon. No idea what it's all about, but it sometimes is there while other times it's not. Unfortunately. I still have to do P.E. I hate P.E., I never was one of those super amazing sports star who can do any sport perfectly on the first try. But yeah, anyway, I'll be going to the doctors to find out what's going on. I doubt it's anything serious. Probably just the flu or something, but Manny had been adamant on me going to the doctors. I think he's just being overprotective and paranoid. But in someways it's really nice to have someone fretting over me._

_Uh oh, I'm about to be late. North just called me. He's driving me to school today. Well, by I guess._

_-Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

"You got your books? Pencils? Notebooks and notepaper?" North fretted as he drove up to the high school.

"North, I'm fine. This isn't my first day of high school ever. I'll be all right. You don't have to worry," Jack soothed, smirking at the older boy.

"I'm legally your older brother, I'm allowed to worry about you. Now remember, meet me right out here. I'll be with Manny and we'll got to the doctors right afterward. Kay?" North asked, looking Jack in the eye.

Jack groaned, "I know North. Despite what you seem to think I have a very good memory. 'Member, I skipped a grade? I'll be fine. You panic like a mother hen."

North just shook his head as he stopped the car, "Alright Jack. Have a good day at school."

Jack smirked as he jumped out of the car, "How is someone suppose to have a good day at school? School's purposefully made to be a hellhole."

"Don't let Manny hear you saying words like that," North playfully scolded. They both laughed. Manny would skin them alive for that type of language.

"Okay, okay. Well, bye North. See you after school," Jack waved as he walked away from North and into the schoolyard, where North couldn't see him.

North sighed. He really wished he was still going to high school, just to make sure Jack was okay. He prayed that Jack wouldn't get into any trouble or be completely alone. God knew that the boy needed more friends. Well, he was Jack Frost, he should be able to get through a day of high school. North lightly smile as he started the car up again and pulled out of the school parking lot. Jack should be okay till the end of the day. North hoped.

**~Line Break~**

Jack sighed as he walked out of the high school and towards where Manny's car was already parked. The day hadn't gone that well, at least, not as well as he'd hoped it would go. And he hadn't had that high of expectations already. First, he'd found out that his first period class was P.E, and the P.E. Teacher was new, and mean, and strict. He'd instantly forced them to run the mile in under ten minutes. Jack had never thought that his heart could beat as fast as it had been. He had been sure that it would have forced its way out of his chest. And worse then that he was ten seconds over the allotted time and had gotten yelled at by the P.E. Teacher. The other classes weren't all that much better. And come lunch Jack had been tired, but "luckily" some of the old bullies from last year who had gotten held back had spotted him instantly and spent the rest of the day "accidentally" bumping into him, knocking his books away, and throwing spit wads at him. But, that's high school for you. Jack was almost completely positive that high school was just some form of punishment for some crime a kid did when the world was just beginning to have schools.

Jack burst out laughing as he spotted North waving at him. Honestly, sometimes North was really, really weird. Jack purposefully walked at a slower pace then normal as he neared the car, "Ah, so you guys are already here. How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough Jack. And don't try to act all innocent, I saw you slowing down the closer you got to us," North lightly scolded as he went back into the car. Jack just laughed as he slipped into the backseat and pulled the seat-belt over him.

"Hey Manny, how was your day?" Jack asked as he stretched.

"Hello Jack. My day was fairly good,"

"No weirdos or crazies today?"

"Luckily, they seemed to have disappeared today," Manny slightly turned around and smiled at his youngest son before turning back and starting the car.

"So what do you think is going on? I was thinking it's just some type of flu," Jack tried to hide his anxiety. Over the day he'd begun to think about it more and more, and now he was a little apprehensive about finding out what was going on.

Manny glanced in the mirror aimed towards the backseat and gave Jack a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it's nothing bad. Probably a flu like you said."

"I agree with Manny," North said, leaning across his armrest to look back at Jack. Jack smiled gratefully at them. Manny and North always knew what to say.

"You could always write in your journal if you're scared, Jack," Manny suggested.

Jack made a face, "No thanks. I'm only gonna write in that thing the minimum amount required."

Manny and North both shook their head. That was the Jack they knew. The boy who would only do the bare minimum if it was something that he hated or just didn't like. A comfortable silence fell between the three of them till they reached the hospital.

"Okay, come on Jack, North," Manny said as he turned off the car and stepped out onto the pavement.

Jack reluctantly unbuckled and got out. Now his anxiety was really kicking in. North laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Don't worry Jack, everything will be okay. Besides, it's Dr. Edwing who we go to, you can always trust him." It was true. Ever since the whole thing with Steve, Dr. Edwing had become their personal doctor. Jack just nodded and leaned against North, taking solace in knowing that North was so close. Something just wasn't right. Something was about to go wrong. Jack tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as they entered the hospital.

"You guys go sit down and I'll deal with the paperwork, okay?" Manny asked. Both of his children nodded and North led Jack away from Manny. North had to push Jack down since the boy seemed to have frozen.

"Jack, it's going to be okay, I promise. Just calm down," North began to rub a hand over Jack's back. He could tell the beginning of a panic attack when it started; Jack had had enough of them the first three or four months under Manny's care. Jack had managed to work himself up into a panic. "Deep breathes. In, out, in, out, in, out." North purposefully exaggerated his breathing as he coaxed Jack to follow him.

By the time Manny had came back with the paperwork to fill out Jack's breathing had evened out and he was no longer an inch from a panic attack, he was leaning against North half asleep. Panic attacks tended to exhaust the boy.

"What happened? What happened to Jack?" Manny was immediately panicking over Jack.

"He started having a panic attack. He was scaring himself. He's okay now, I helped him," North smiled up at his dad, knowing that Manny was always worried about them. It was really nice, and North knew that Jack craved it.

Manny sighed as he sat heavily down on one of the waiting room chairs, "Thank you North."

"He's my little brother, I wasn't just going to let himself go into a panic attack," North looked down at the boy in his arms. Jack was starting to wake up more, but was still slightly groggy. "He's exhausted though. And I don't think that all has to do with the almost attack. I think school exhausted him."

"First day is always hard, at least, that's what you said,"

North was laughing when Jack finally became fully awake, "What's going on?"

"We're in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Edwing while you slept," North smirked at the look on Jack's face before the boy groaned and moved to his own chair. He instantly pulled his legs to his chest and laid his head on them.

North was about to ask Jack what was wrong when Dr. Edwing's voice sounded through the waiting room, "Jack? Jack Frost?"

"And there he is!" Manny smiled as he stood up, helping Jack up as he went. The family of three quickly walked to the other side of the room where Dr. Edwing was waiting for them. They immediately knew that something was wrong from the way the doctor was looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked nervously, the color already draining out of his face.

"We'll talk in the office. I'm glad you all came because I want to talk to all of you together. Come on, let's go to my office,: Dr. Edwing tried to smile at Jack but it came out more as a grimace as he turned and walked through the door leading to a multitude of hallways.

The family just followed him, all silent as they wondered what was going on. Something bad, they all knew. Jack unconsciously moved closer to North and knowingly grabbed onto the older boy's shirt. North looked down at Jack and noticed how the boy was beginning to fidget and grow pale. North gently wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him closer, knowing that that would help calm him. They finally made it to Edwing's office. Edwing immediately opened the door and gestured for them to go inside and seat themselves.

Three chairs were already situated in front of the desk on the other side of the room. The walls were covered with plagues and degrees and the only other things in the room was some toys for younger kids and a couch pressed up against a side room. The three shakily sat down in the chairs. At this point the tension was evident, something was very wrong.

Dr. Edwing sighed as he sat at his desk, "Jack, you remember how we took a blood sample a couple weeks ago when you were in here?" Jack just nodded so Edwing continued. "Well, there was something off with your red blood cell count. Normally, for a male your blood-oxygen levels, the amount of oxygen being transported by the blood, should be above 13.5 gram/100 ml. Yours was lower then that."

Jack could dimly feel North and Manny grab onto his hands. _They know what's wrong. Or, they have at least a very plausible explanation. Or maybe they're just trying to brace me for whatever Dr. Edwing's about to say._

"Jack, you have a blood disease called anemia."

Jack looked in confusion at Dr. Edwing, "What's anemia?" He'd never heard of it, but just from the look on North's and Manny's faces, they had. Jack knew that Manny had been panicking over what could be causing it and looking it up online, but Jack had honestly thought that all that did was serve to confuse and terrify the reader. Now he realized Manny was right by looking it up. And Jack would be lying to say that he wasn't the slightest bit scared.

"Anemia is when you have to little red blood cells or when they don't bring enough oxygen to your heart," Edwing explained, putting into terms that people who weren't doctors could understand. "Your type of anemia is when the red blood cells can't withstand the routine stress from your circulatory system, and as such they rupture, or destroy themselves, before they should be doing that."

"So, in other words, my body's pretty much destroying itself?" Jack asked, the realization of what was going on beginning to hit him.

"Well, yes and no. Your body's isn't trying to destroy itself. See, without your father and mother's medical records, which have somehow been misplaced, there are three things that could have caused this. It could be inherited and you gained it from one of your parents, or a stressor could have caused it, which seems likely. Or, the most likely one, your burn from a couple months ago could have caused it. It's been proven that burns can cause anemia to begin,"

"Well, it's treatable, isn't it?" Manny asked, talking for the first time since they'd been told what was going on. North snapped out of his little reverie and stared at Edwing, praying that he had some good news. Jack just looked in between the three, still not fully understanding what was going on, only knowing that he was sick and that it sounded bad. But really, it was just some blood cells, it couldn't be that bad, could it? He'd been wrong before, and that wouldn't be the last time that he was wrong.

"Yes, there are many treatments for anemia. And most of the time it is cured. But, if it is inherited then it is unlikely that it can be cured. But overtime it will be like it has completely disappeared," Edwing stood up, looking at Manny. "Manny, would you mind coming out with me for a little bit so we can talk about what to do next? The boys can follow us when they want to."

"Of course, Dr. Edwing," Manny stood up and followed Edwing to the door. "Meet me and Dr. Edwing out in the waiting room when you're ready."

Once Manny and Dr. Edwing had gone North turned to Jack, looking him in the eye, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. But, what is going to happen to me?" Jack asked, for the first time real fear colored his voice as he spoke.

"I don't know, Jack," North told the young teenager. And it was the truth, North really didn't know what was about to happen. He had no idea what anemia would cause Jack to go through. "But, I do know that no matter what Manny, our friends, and I will be by your side the whole time."

"Really?" Jack asked, looking up at North with a hopeful look in his face.

"Really. I promise. Now, come on, let's go find Manny and Dr. Edwing and get out of here," North suggested, standing up from his chair and helping Jack up.

Jack smiled and agreed before they both headed to the door. They both wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as possible.

**~Line Break~**

"Jack is going to be on a lot of medication from now on, and most likely he is going to need a blood transfusion. And very soon," Edwing explained to Manny as the father got another appointment ready for a couple days later.

Manny sighed as he turned around to face Edwing, wearily rubbing a hand over his face. Things could only get worse from this point on. After all, things have to get worse before they can get better. And that meant that Jack was in for a hard time. "How about I schedule the appointment for after school on Friday? We can get the medication and do the blood transfusion then," Manny asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Edwing agreed.

Manny bit down on his lip. Edwing had already explained to him what the symptoms of anemia were, and it made him honestly want to cry for what his son was about to go through, along with medication and blood transfusions. But, no, he couldn't cry, he'd have to be strong for both of his sons now, "How much is this all going to cost? Don't get me wrong, no matter what I'll pay for the treatment. But, in this economy, money is always an issue."

"I don't know the exact amount, but it will be expensive," Dr. Edwing said sadly.

Manny sighed. That was just one more problem to add onto his list of things that was going wrong. Suddenly having another child and college intuition to pay for along with the bills wasn't a good way to try and save up money. But, no matter what he'd pay the money to get Jack's treatment. He'd do anything for Jack, even if it meant having to get a second job. It was then that Manny and Edwing spotted Jack and North walking towards them. "Looks like I've got to go, thanks for your help Dr. Edwing," Manny said absentmindedly as he walked over to his children.

"I'll see you guys on Friday," Edwing said sadly.

"Come on you two, lets go home," Manny ushered Jack and North out of the hospital. They were all glad to be leaving.

**~Line Break~**

The drive home was completely silent, and not the comfortable silence that had been there when they drove to the hospital, now it was filled with fear and anxiety. North continually turned around to look at Jack. He was scared that Jack might just disappear if he didn't continually check. He knew it was irrational but he was worried about his little brother. Jack had made it through four years of abuse, and now this was thrown at him. Couldn't the universe just leave him alone and let him have a breather? Apparently not.

Manny only looked at the road, trying to concentrate on it. But in his mind he was running through numbers and trying to figure out everything. He had mortgage to pay soon, his bills, North's college had cost a lot already, and now Jack's medicine might cost up to ten thousand. One man working as a police officer was not going to get enough money to do all of that. Two jobs it was. Manny knew he should be worrying over Jack, but in his own way he was. He just couldn't face it head on that Jack had anemia, he would continue to do his own things and try to not accept what had happened till the latest possible minute.

Jack was in a daze the whole trip. Now he was finally realizing what was going on. Before getting into the car Manny had explained what the treatment was and how severe anemia actually was. Jack was scared, and more then anything he wanted things to go back to the way they were during the first few months of living with Manny and North.

Yes, he'd had nightmares, but he'd also felt safe with them. North had always been there and Manny was a police officer, he could protect him from anything, including Steve. But, now, now they couldn't protect him. This wasn't his crazy, sadistic, ex-foster father, this was his own body working against him; which most likely was caused from an injury his crazy, sadistic ex-foster father had caused. Yep, the universe officially hated him.

He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Whatever that was.

**~Line Break~**

_Dear Journal,_

_I really don't know what to say right now, but Manny "suggested" that I write in you. And by "suggested" I mean nicely ordered me to. I have some disease called anemia. Practically, it's where the blood doesn't get enough oxygen, and apparently my spleen gets swollen and enlarged. No idea. I'm getting medicine and a blood transfusion on Friday after school._

_I, I'm scared. I'm terrified of this. I didn't really feel scared when Dr. Edwing first told me, but now I am. Why can't things ever stay nice and happy? Why does the world hate me so much? What did I ever do to it? Get away from Steve, have a few months of happiness, then be thrown a new challenge. The world really does hate me._

_But yeah, I'm scared._

_And I don't know who to talk; North is already stressed out and worried and tomorrow is his first day of college so I don't want to worry him with my stuff. And Manny said that he has to get a second job, I think it has to do with my medication that I'll be taking. I heard that it's very expensive. Along with the fact that I might need some surgery done for my spleen if I get any worse._

_I just want this to be over with. I don't want to burden Manny, or worry North, or any of our other friends, and I don't want to be always so scared. Why can't things ever go right for me? What am I doing wrong?_

_I can't keep writing right now. I'll write again tomorrow since I've got to. Goodbye._

_-Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

"Manny, is Jack actually going to be okay?" North asked as he walked into Manny's office, where the older man was trying to figure out a way to pay for Jack's medication and pay the bills.

Manny looked up at North, more then a little shocked at the question, "Of course he will be. You were the one who told Jack that. Do you not believe it yourself?"

North looked down at his feet, "I'm not sure. I know that Dr. Edwing said that most of the time anemia is curable. But this is Jack that we're talking about, anything bad that can happen will. With his luck something will go wrong or it's inherited and he can't be cured. And I'm worried about him, this is my little brother. I had to see him broken and destroyed almost ten months ago, I don't want to see him sick because I know that I won't be able to help him. For the first time I can't help my little brother. And I hate that." By the time that North was done his voice had risen and he was obviously upset.

Manny slowly stood up and walked over to North before pulling the eighteen-year-old in for a hug. He knew what his children needed him. North's arms immediately wrapped around the older man and he buried his face into Manny's shirt. For a couple minutes his body shook, but no tears came out.

"Jack will be okay North. It will take a lot of help from us and your other friends, but with us at his side he'll get better. We helped him once and we can help him again," Manny assured, running a hand through North's hair.

North looked up at his guardian, "You promise?"

"I promise. Now come on, let's go get dinner ready, eh?"

North slightly smiled and nodded. Maybe Manny was right and Jack would be okay. Maybe.

**~Line Break~**

**Next day, at the high school**

Jack sighed as he listened to the history lessen that the most boring teacher in the world was trying to teach. 'Trying' being the key word. Almost everyone in the class was already asleep with their books hiding them to make it seem like they were listening, and the others were either doodling or almost asleep, in that weird halfway stage you try to go to sleep.

Jack himself was just doodling in his notebook. He was exhausted, and it wasn't because he didn't get enough sleep 'cause he did. He'd actually gone to sleep early and gotten up late. Jack was just...tired, for no reason. Okay, so maybe there was a reason, and that reason was a six letter word that started and ended with an 'a' and had 'nemi' in the middle. Jack groaned as a piece of paper hit him in the back of the head, landing on his desk.

Looking back Jack saw King Jerk, aka Brad Kedding, aka the best jock the school had and a guy who had to have been held back at least twice if the facial hair and how tall he was was anything to say of it. Also, there was always the trophies that had his name on them for the past five or six years. Actually, Jack knew for certain that he'd been held back twice, North had told him so. King Jerk was currently surrounded by his cronies, aka the "lesser" members of the football team. Brad mimed opening up the paper, so Jack got the idea of what they wanted.

Turning back Jack opened up the piece of paper. What was in it was kinda predictable if you've watched enough of those stupid "high school dramas". It was a badly drawn picture of him being pushed into the pool and being unable to swim., and on top in big, bold letters was "What's wrong, baby? Can't swim?" What shocked Jack more then the drawing was that Brad or one of his cronies actually could spell. Looking back over his shoulder Jack just shook his head at the football players before turning back and trying to at least gain something from the lessen.

But, like all bullies, Brad refused to give up and continued to throw papers at Jack to the point where Jack was ready to scream at him.

"Hey, don't worry, they're just idiots," The kid next to Jack whispered.

Looking over Jack actually looked at the kid sitting next to him for the first time. He had tanned skin and black hair that went down to almost his shoulders, and was currently smirking at Jack. His dark eyes seemed to bore into Jack, making him uncomfortable. Jack moved around in his seat, looking back down at his notebook. "Don't know what you're talking about," Jack whispered, keeping his voice low as to not get into trouble.

The boy laughed, "Yes you do. I was here last year, you know. I know what those idiots have been doing. I'm just saying that you should ignore them, and that it might be good to have a friend that's actually in high school."

Jack's eyes widened. _He can't actually mean that he wants to be my friend, can he? _Jack asked himself, still staring at the kid.

"Name's Scott," Scott said, holding his hand out.

"Um, Jack," Jack muttered, shaking Scott's hand.

"Why don't we hang out during lunch? The King Idiots won't bother you if there's another person around," Scott suggested, looking back at the jocks as if challenging them to do something else to Jack. They just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. "See what I mean?"

"Um, sure, I guess so," Jack looked uncertain still. His only real friends had been North, Tooth, Sandy, and Aster, he'd never had another friend. And if he was being honest, Scott looked like the kids he'd seen after school hanging out in the parking lot smoking cigarettes. Eh, Manny told him to be open to everyone; and he did need to a friend, so why not Scott?

"Kay, cool," Scott turned back around as the teacher began to yell at him for talking while in class. Either, Scott cared nothing for getting in trouble, or he got into trouble a lot, if his laid back expression was anything. Jack had a feeling that he'd like Scott.

**~Line Break~**

"Aster, Tooth, Sandy, what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked as soon as he spotted his three friends sitting in Manny's living room. Honestly, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to go to bed at that point. Deciding earlier in the day to walk home and not have Manny or North there to pick him up hadn't been all that good of an idea either. The only good thing was that Scott had been right, the bullies had left him alone as long as Scott was at his side, and that was most of the time. And, Scott seemed to have some kind of power over most of the student body. He honestly wondered why Scott had chosen to become his friend.

Tooth stood up and practically ran over to Jack, pulling him in for a hug, "North told us that you were sick, and we were all so worried about you. Are you okay? Have you been sleeping alright? How have your nightmares been?"

"Tooth, Tooth, Tooth. Seriously, calm down. I'm okay. Honestly, you fuss over me like a mother hen," Jack smiled at Tooth as he slipped past her, making his way over to North. He gave North the look that meant "really, you just had to go and tell them, didn't you".

"Hey, Tooth asked about the doctors appointment and there was no way that I was going to lie to her," North pointed out, raising his hands in a defensive motion. "Don't blame me."

Sandy walked over to Jack, smiling at the younger boy, holding out a small sculpture of a dolphin. For the past nine months Sandy had been making the small statues for Jack, one every month. It had been a comfort to Jack, and still was. Since Sandy couldn't talk he did this to try and convey what he couldn't say. That no matter what Jack had a family, and always would.

"Thanks Sandy," Jack gave a real smile as he took the dolphin statue, holding it gently in his hands. Sandy smiled back and hugged Jack just like Tooth had, but unlike Tooth he broke away after a couple seconds.

Looking over at Aster, Jack raised an eyebrow, "And what are you doing here, kangaroo?"

"Trust me, if I had my way I wouldn't be here. They dragged me along for the ride," Aster motioned over to Tooth and Sandy, leaning against the wall and trying to look like he was bored and wanted to leave. In reality Aster had actually been on Tooth's side on coming over. He was just as worried about Jack as anyone else, and he wanted to make sure that Jack was going to be okay.

"Yeah, yeah, sure kangaroo. I know you love me," Jack smirked, plopping down on the couch. "North, where's Manny?"

"He is still at work," North answered, sitting down next to Jack. The others followed suit, Tooth sitting next to Jack, Sandy next to North, and Aster on the armchair next to and a little in front of the couch.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "But, usually he comes home right before I get out of school. That's why he goes to work earlier."

"Jack, he is taking double shifts now," North informed the young boy.

"He needs more money for my medicine and stuff, doesn't he? And that's why he needs an extra shift," Jack slumped back into the couch. He hated being the cause of his adoptive dad's problems. That seemed to be all he could do, cause more and more problems for the people who had taken him in. He hated it.

"Jack, if you start blaming yourself now, so help me," North almost growled, pushing Jack lightly up. "This is not your fault, and you aren't to be blaming yourself for what is going on."

"He's right, matey. Even I've got to agree with the big bloke on that point," Aster piped up, smirking as Jack glared at him.

"They're right, don't blame yourself. You don't have any control over what's going on," Tooth included, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack glanced at the ground, "That's what I hate. That I have no control whatsoever."

North looked around at the room, noting how the mood had just fallen very sharply. Standing up North practically bellowed, "Why don't we go play some games? We have an Xbox, although it is old it still works, and many games for it. Let's go play on it. We can take turns on it since there is only three controllers. Who agrees with me?"

Everyone agreed to that, all seeing an escape from the dark mood that had fallen over them. Within minutes they were all sitting on the ground, taking turns on the Xbox. What was even better was that all of the friends were allowed to spend the night; and since North went to college with them they wouldn't be late to class the next day. And soon after they started playing Jack was laughing and having fun like he had been only a week ago. Perhaps things could be okay.

**~Line Break~**

Manny groaned as he trudged through the door to his house. He'd taken more then one extra shift that day, and it had exhausted him. But it just meant that he'd have more money for Jack's medicine and that more criminals were off the streets. Walking into the living room where Manny saw some light coming from he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

Laying on the floor was all the children, North, Jack, Aster, Tooth, and Sandy. Aster and Tooth were in each others arms, and Sandy seemed to have actually made himself a bed before going to sleep. North was laying spread-eagle on his back, with Jack half laying on top of him. Jack's head was laying on North's chest, his arms wrapped around his waist. It seemed more like Jack had moved onto North if the trail of blankets leading to Jack was an indicator of anything. But currently Jack seemed to be shivering and trying to curl into himself more then he already was.

Manny walked over and silently grabbed two of the blankets, laying one over Jack and the other over North. Everyone else had a blanket or two over them. Manny smiled as knelt down next to Jack and North, running a hand through Jack's hair. This was why he was going to be spending more time at work, to help his son. Sons. North and Jack needed each other, they were inseparable. It was for them that he'd be spending extra hours chasing down criminals. And if it was for them then Manny was willing to do anything that it took.

"Goodnight Jack, North," Manny whispered before standing up and turning off all the electronics and walking out of the room. He immediately went up to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He was asleep almost instantly as exhaustion overcame him.

**~Line Break~**

Steve smirked as he dropped the body of a guard onto the floor. They were all idiots. All it had taken was for Steve to fake a medical emergency and he was left with only one guard. What type of idiot would leave him with a new guard? Oh well, it made his job easier.

Steve slowly walked through the hallways, being careful of where the inmates were and where the guards were doing patrol. Over the past nine months Steve had memorized the guards rotations. It was shocking that no one else had. The guards never changed the rotation times. They were so simple minded. And soon enough he was out the door and nearing the exit. It was then that the sirens started to blare for an escape prisoner.

"You people really are slow," Steve muttered as he pulled himself up the gate. He was temporarily blinded as the spotlights hit him, but he continued to climb the gate, and soon he was dropping down on the other side, taking off running. He would have been out months ago if they had put him in the small jail where he'd lived. But no, they had to move him three hours away and put him in a heavily guarded prison. They were worried that he would go after his ex-foster son, Jack Frost.

Well, they were right. Frost had ruined his life, and he intended to return the favor ten-fold. Frost would end up kneeling in front of him, kissing his shoes, and begging for mercy, to be killed, by the time Steve was done with him. And being the generous person he was, Steve would fulfill the boys' request and kill him, while broadcasting it to the boy's new family, everyone that had helped him, and at least one TV station. Steve wasn't stupid. He was actually really smart when he wanted to be. And he definitely wanted to kill Frost.

Steve had ran for a full hour before he stopped. By then it had begun to rain. Steve looked up towards the sky and smiled, a cruel and evil smile, and shouted into the sky, "You'd better watch out boy, cause I'm coming for you!"

**A/N How's that for a first chapter? Other chapters will most likely be shorter then this one was. This was a combination of like, two chapters. So, p[lease review. It will literally take like five seconds. Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided that I owed you guys a chapter. Now, note, the first chapter was the equivalent of three chapters, so this is essentially the fourth chapter, and nothing really bad has happened yet. It's all rising action.**

** IlikeToSneeze: Well, I'm keeping some things the same of the first three chapters, so some things will be repeating themselves.**

** VasHappeninTeam: That will help me. Thank you. And I'm sorry about your dog.**

** Mystery Girl Who Writes: Um, I'm using some/most of the parts in the first three chapters, just spacing them out more.**

** SerenePhenix: While it is a rewrite the plot is going to be similar a lot just with added in parts of fluff and family bonding time, and slower, not nearly as fast paced as the other one. And trust me, this will get darker towards the end. Jack's gonna have some problems that don't have to do with anemia.**

** EpicDetour9: I honestly wasn't really thinking of what type of Anemia. I'm using one for the symptoms but I can't really remember the name right now. I think it was hemolytic anemia. I read about the iron deficiency anemia. Sorry that you have it.**

** Fluddershy: I don't have time to do two stories with the same plot, I'm busy now. Getting an update once a week is going to be pure luck. I'm trying to get ready for entering high school(9****th**** grade) as well as having boatloads of homework. Two stories would be to much. I'm doing this along with a oneshot collection and I'm working with another author on an OC story for this category. I'm busy and can't write two. **

** Katie: Yeah, the fact that Steve might have caused it was pure coincidence. While writing that chapter I was searching for causes and it said that burns could cause it, and it just so ****happened to go in perfectly with the plot.**

** XxPurpleStarGazerxX: Yeah, those three's relationship is going to be a big point of the plot. After all, like you said, it has awkwardness and they don't really know each other that well yet. And that's going to lead to some problems. Scott, well, think of him as the best and worst possible choice for a friend that Jack could have. And remember, this is a smaller town, and while they can have a lot of officers and a good department(Which I know since I lived in a small town) they don't get told a lot of things.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jack sighed in happiness as the bell finally rang to signal the end of sixth period and school. He quickly packed up his school supplies- and by that I mean that he really just stuffed all of his supplies and papers into his backpack- before slinging the backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Scott asked as caught up with Jack, smiling as he brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Are you like, following me now?" Jack asked, eying Scott.

"What? No! Why would I stalk you?" Scott asked, his voice raising a little in shock. "Seriously, for someone who gets straight 'A's you're pretty dumb. I told you yesterday, I'm your friend now. Now, either you just have a really sucky memory or you just didn't believe me. So, which one is it?"

"Well, um, the second one. I didn't think that you were being serious," Jack blushed in embarrassment and ducked his head down, letting his bangs fall in front of his face. He truly had thought that Scott had been lying or making a joke. After all, who would want to be friends with him?

"Well then, do I need to knock some sense into that head of yours then?" Scott asked, joking around as he lightly shoved Jack.

Jack stumbled, nearly losing his balance. But he somehow managed to not go plummeting onto the floor and be laughed at. He silently cursed. The anemia was starting to actually get to him. He'd been able to tell that that morning when he'd nearly fallen down the stairs when a dizzy spell hit him. He honestly wondered just what symptoms anemia had, and how that would effect him. He'd have to ask Manny about that later. Looking up Jack saw Scott getting one of the cheerleaders number. Jack rolled his eyes. Honestly.

"Scott, come on. I've gotta go," Jack called.

Scott glanced over at him and then back to the cheerleader, a smile on his face, "I'll be sure to call you,..."

"Grace," the cheerleader supplied, adding in a small giggle at the end and staring at Scott with 'Goo-goo' eyes.

"Grace. Nice name. I will call you later then, and maybe we could set something up," Scott smirked. "But I've gotta go right now. See you later, perhaps."

Grace just giggled leaning over and pecking Scott on the cheek, "Sure. Why not?" She then turned and walked- in Jack's opinion it was more like a skip- over to her friends, the other cheerleaders. Scott turned around and walked over to Jack, a big smile on his face.

"You see that? I got a cheerleaders number," He acted like it was some big accomplishment. Like he'd just won the Revolutionary War and was George Washington.

"I honestly don't see how that is so good," Jack admitted, shrugging. "I've seen her around school before. Last year she went through about twenty boyfriends."

"Well, that's because she didn't have me," Scott wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and began to lead him towards the main doors. "Now she has me. I doubt she'll be going through that many boyfriends this year."

Jack just shrugged, looking away, "I just never really saw the point in dating. Relationships don't last that long in high school."

Scott stopped and looked at Jack as if he'd grown a second head, "You don't understand the point of relationships? Damn, I do have a lot to teach you! Starting with this." Scott reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw that, and he instantly glanced over at the main doors. Scott had led him outside the school to a more secluded area. "Scott, why do you have a pack of cigarettes?"

"'Cause, Mr. I Don't Understand High School, this is what most kids are doing nowadays. This and drugs and drinking. Come on, take one," Scott held out a cigarette for Jack.

Jack backed away, raising his hands up, "No thanks. I don't really think that that would be so good. One, my dad, Manny, is a cop. Two, cigarettes are bad for you."

"Not really. They help me concentrate. But whatever," Scott pulled back the cigarette and lit it, placing it to his lips and taking a long drag from it, before saying. "You really don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack looked down as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he quickly flipped it open. It was a text, from North. It read:

_You're gonna have to walk home._

_Manny got shot in the shoulder._

_He's fine but I'm taking him home. _

_We'll be home by the time you get there._

_See ya soon._

Jack's face fell as he read the second line, and he paled so much that he looked like a ghost. And Scott actually realized that something was going on. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Manny got shot. I've gotta go right now," Jack stuffed the phone back into his pocket before turning on his heel and speed walking towards the gates.

"Hey, wait up," Scott shouted after him.

Jack manged to make it about halfway to the gates when Brad Kedding stepped in front of him. Jack nearly ran straight into him.

"What do you want, King Idiot?" Jack asked. Looking back on it Jack would regret ever saying that. But he was scared and worried. His dad had gotten shot, and at that moment he just wanted to go home and be with him and North.

Anger lit up Brad's eyes as he leered over Jack, "What did you just call me, pipsqueak?"

"King Idiot," Jack said leisurely. It actually felt kinda good to be saying something like that to the star jock of the football team.

Jack didn't know what happened next, although he was fairly sure that he could fill in the blanks himself. One minute he'd been having a stare down with Brad, and the next he was on the ground clutching at his eyes which was already beginning to swell. He heard Scott scream something and then the sound of a fist hitting someone. Looking up he could only see through his right eye, and what he saw actually had him smiling. Brad was running off with a bloody nose while Scott stood there with a smirk on his face before he turned around and ran over to Jack.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, dropping down onto his knees as he looked worriedly at Jack.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a black eye, I think. Am I right?" Jack asked.

"Yep,"

Jack groaned as he pushed himself into a standing position. Scott followed him. "Look, thanks and all, but I've gotta be going now,"

"Yeah, I get it. But, you might want to put some ice on that eye. It's gonna be one bitch for you," Scott whistled as he looked at Jack's eye. It was already swollen almost completely closed.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks again. Bye," Jack called as he grabbed up his backpack and took of, trying to ignore the throbbing in his eye. He heard Scott say goodbye back. As Jack ran one thought came to the forefront of his mind, _"Manny is going to kill me"._

**~Line Break~**

Steve smirked as he drove up to a house hidden in a forest. He'd stolen the car of course, stolen it right after he'd shouted into the rain. He had a detour to make before he went after his ex-foster son. A detour that would help him a lot. Someone had made a promise to do anything for Steve once. A person with no morals or conscience. Just like Steve himself.

Steve lightly laughed as he jumped out of the car. He'd stolen it a full day ago, and yet the police still hadn't caught him. Steve really was smarter then them. After all, all he'd needed to break out of prison was to know which security guard would be watching the cameras, wait for the one who drinks and passes out during that job, and then trick them into letting him out of his cell and with only on guard watching him. It had been to easy fro Steve He honestly wanted a challenge. If they were going to lock him up he wanted to fight for his freedom. And Frost.

He walked silently up to the door and knocked harshly on it. Within a minute a man in his early to mid-thirties stepped out. His brown hair was all over the place, like he had just gotten out of bed despite it being already noon. That statement was proven true when Steve realized he was still wearing pajamas. For a second the man looked ready to yell at Steve before his blue eyes recognized who was in front of him.

"Steve?" the man asked shocked. "I thought you were in jail because of that little brat. How'd you get out?"

Steve pushed his way into the room, "Don't worry about that right now. I'll tell you everything later. Jason, remember how you owe my a little favor? Well, I've got a job to do and I need an extra pair of hands for it. You in?"

A sadistic grin formed on Jason's face, "Course I am, brother."

**~Line Break~**

_ Dear Journal,_

_ Well, I had a weird and exhausting day today. It began to go bad when I got into a fight with King Jerk-head Brad Kedding. Although, it wasn't so much a fight as a small tussle that ended with me having a black eye and Brad running off after getting a bloody nose courtesy of Scott. _

_The other stressful thing that happened was that Manny got shot in the shoulder while at work today. According to him, he and his partner, Bruce Kimple, had gotten a call of some crazed person trying to enter an apartment. So, of course, they were the only ones in the area and hadn't been informed that the crazy had a gun. They went in and found the guy, who was beating on the doors of apartments, and tried to calm him down and arrest him. The guy wouldn't have any of it and shot at Manny. Luckily, Manny dodged it a little and instead of hitting his heart, where it had been aimed at, it hit his shoulder. He went to the hospital and got fixed up, called North to pick him up since he can't drive the next couple days, and then North texted me to walk home._

_ I honestly was panicking by the time I got home. But, Manny seems to be okay if in a little pain, and that went away once the pain killers kicked in. So, North had to cook us food, which ended up burnt even though it was rice and pork. Honestly, how do you burn rice? So we called out for pizza instead and spent that night watching movies together. Manny said that I don't have to go to school tomorrow since I almost had a panic attack and most of the night refused to leave Manny's side. Heck, I'm writing this on the couch while sitting next to Manny watching Alice in Wonderland, the Tim Burton version._

_ I didn't think that I'd like Alice in Wonderland, but damn that thing is creepy. Seriously, the Mad Hatter is creepy and...just, ugh._

_ Well, anyway, I think that this writing thing might just be helping. I definitely don't have any dizzy spells while writing. You know what, this journal thing is starting to remind me of that book I read two years ago, Perks of Being a Wallflower I think it was. I don't know..._

_ It's nearing eleven at night, I'm surprised that Manny hasn't sent me to bed yet. Eh, I'm not complaining. After all, I'm fifteen now. I deserve the right to stay up late._

_ Oh, I nearly forgot. Manny is bringing over a "lady friend" in two days. He has a girlfriend. When he told me and North that I swear that I was laughing for at least five minutes. It's just, I never expected Manny to have a girlfriend._

_ Well, I'm gonna stop writing now. Alice is about to fight the Red Queen's army and the Gabberwacki. I'll write down something more tomorrow. Maybe..._

_ -Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

Pain rained down on him. Only pain. There was no light or savior. The room he was in was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything. But he could hear it and sense it. He couldn't explain how he knew who it was that was hurting him, but to him it was just second nature to expect this person to hit him. Jack cried out as a particularly hard punch hit him in the stomach.

"You ruined my life, and now I'm gonna ruin yours," a voice seethed in the darkness. Jack winced at the voice. It had haunted him for months after Manny had adopted him, and now it was back. Steve stepped out of the darkness, glaring down at his ex-foster son. "Get ready for a world of pain, you S.O.B."

_Kick, punch, slap, belt, kick, kick, punch, cuss word, insult, punch, belt, kick, slap, more insults, punch, punch. _Injuries continued to rain down on Jack till a scream broke through him, tearing through his whole body as his back arched off the cold cement that was the ground.

"Please, please, stop," Jack begged, being careful not to let any tears fall. He knew that that would just make Steve all that much angrier.

"Ahh, what's wrong? Without a savior, a knight in shinning armor, you can't be strong anymore. You're reduced to begging on the floor?" Steve let out a bark of a laugh. "Now you're mine, and you're gonna be wishing that you were dead very soon."

The blows continued to rain down on Jack until he was sure that many of his bones were broken. He was crying now, begging for Steve to stop and for someone to save him.

"Manny, North, help me, help me," Jack cried, his eyes tightly shut to try and block out the abuse that he was going through. As another kick hit him in the stomach pain shot through him like lightning, hitting every nerve that was possible, and never ending.

"Manny!" Jack screamed, sitting bolt-up-right in his bed. He was gasping, his chest heaving as the nightmare remained in his head, and sweat plastered his sheets and clothes to his body.

The door burst open as Manny ran in, one of his arms as a sling, but somehow he still seemed to be able to do anything that he wanted to, which included running to his sons bedroom at two in the morning and bursting through the door. "Jack, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat down on the bed in front of Jack.

Jack took one look at Manny before throwing himself into Manny's...arm and against his chest. Thin arms wrapped around Manny's middle section as Jack buried his face against Manny. "H-He came b-back. T-The nigh-htmares c-came b-back," Jack whimpered, curling up into a tight ball.

Manny sighed, he'd thought that the nightmares were gone, looks like he was wrong. He gently ran his free hand through Jack's hair and began to whisper soothing nothings. He honestly was surprised that North hadn't been woken up by Jack, the older brother was almost always comforting Jack after a nightmare. Then again, he'd probably just gone to bed.

After a couple minutes Jack managed to calm down a little and pulled away from Manny. "I'm sorry, Manny," the boy whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Manny soothed, brushing Jack's pure white hair out of his face. "Do you think that you can go back to sleep?" Jack silently shook his head. Manny sighed, "I didn't think so. Okay, how about we go downstairs and watch some TV for a little bit? I'll stay with you."

Jack looked up and nodded. Manny slowly stood up from the bed, having slight problems since he could only use one arm. Jack followed him, sticking close to his protector as they walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. For the rest of the night Jack and Manny stayed up watching TV on low volume, keeping the nightmares away for one night at least.

** A/N Whew, that took me a while to write. You wouldn't believe that amount of homework I have. I have so much homework and tests to do now, and watching my little sisters, that I had to quit the after school mathletes. Although, my friend and I decided to join the debate team once we enter high school. We want to have intelligent debates with intelligent people, unlike the ones we have in class where people just shout out a whole bunch of 'What Ifs' to whatever you say.**


	3. AN

**A/N Okay, so, some of you know that I was working on an OC story, well, that story has just been posted. It's called 'Everyone Needs a Guardian'. The OC is not in love with Jack, the Guardians will get "screen time", the OC is not Mary Sue(at least I hope she isn't. I don't think she is), there is a plot, and villains who are doing what they're doing for a reason. Please read it. I've spent the past three months collabing about it with Hakuai-animelover and we worked really hard on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had some free time today, so I wrote this. It's more of a filler though. Sorry. But more North/Manny/Jack scenes.**

**Keyblades of Oblivion: A lot of people smoke. And that's not even what Jack should be worrying about when it comes to Scott. They abusive guardians aren't always stupid. Steve's like the smart UnSubs from CM. I'm sorry about your nightmares.**

**Rezzkat: Ugh, I hate catching up with work when you're out sick. I once was out sick for four weeks, I got one huge pack of homework to do for it. The last chapter actually had some new scenes and stuff in it, only one scene was a repeat.**

**Fire in My Head: You know, I honestly wasn't thinking of a scene where the school finds out, but now you've given me an idea. * evil smirk with crazy eyes* **

**VGF: I spend the whole class for 3/4 writing these stories and putting down prompts and ideas that come to me. The class is super loud. I hate it. And we're suppose to be GATE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Ocs.**

Manny groaned as he opened his eyes. He was exhausted and in pain, and the light coming through the windows wasn't helping the budding headache he had. Wait, windows? Why was he in the living room? Noting the weight pressing against his chest, he looked down and smiled at the sight. Jack was curled up, half on him, half on the free space of the couch, and, he looked peaceful. Manny was glad that Jack had stayed asleep and hadn't woke up from another nightmare; he'd completely refused to go back to sleep for hours after the nightmare, before exhaustion finally worked its magic on him and he practically passed out.

Manny had to admit, even though he was exhausted beyond belief from the little sleep he'd gotten last night, he was glad that he'd been able to calm the boy enough for him to not wake up from a nightmare. Right now, Jack needed his family around, and the nightmare had proven that. The stress of what was going on was starting to get to him.

Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs, Manny glanced over the back of the couch. North was coming down from his room, his hair at weird angles, even for him, and he looked just as exhausted as Manny felt.

"No sleep last night either?" Manny asked.

"Yep," North deadpanned as he walked over to stand next to the couch. "Why are you sleeping out here? And...why's Jack with you?"

Manny sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before answering North, "He had nightmare last night and refused to go back to sleep by himself."

North sadly nodded his head. He'd though those nightmares were gone; looks like nothing is every easy for Jack. "So, you didn't get any sleep?"

"Not that much," Manny said offhandedly as he glanced down at Jack. He had to get up, but how could he do that without waking Jack? The teenager needed to get more sleep, because, if Manny was right, the nightmares were about to get worse.

"You need some help?" North asked, smiling as he noticed his dad's problem.

"If you wouldn't mind,"

"Not at all," North sat down on an empty space on the couch and gently wrapped his arms around Jack. He pulled the boy up and against his own chest, being careful not to jostle him that much. Jack mumbled something incomprehensible then was back to sleep, curling up against North now. "See, that was actually really easy."

"Why do I get the sense that you've done this before?" Manny said as he stood up. As he stood up he could hear his bones crack. Okay, so maybe sleeping on the couch wasn't suck a great idea. North gently lowered Jack back onto the couch, covering him up with a blanket as he stood as well.

Manny immediately walked into the kitchen and to the cupboard, grabbing out his pain medication bottle. "Really was hoping that I wouldn't need this," Manny muttered as he popped one of the pills into his mouth, followed by some water. He didn't like having to take the medication, but since he only had one arm to use at that moment and the other one in a sling in pain, he had no choice.

"Do you want me to make breakfast for us?" North asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'll do it," Manny said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it might be easier if I do it,"

"North, it's okay. Just because I can't use one of my arms doesn't mean that I can't do anything around here," Manny interrupted. He didn't care if he had completely lost his arm, he wasn't going to lie around the house doing nothing while North did all the work.

"Okay then," North held up his hands. "I'll just go into the living room and wait for you to be finished. And be there in case Jack wakes up." North spun around on his heel and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch.

Manny sighed. Even he knew that he was irritable, and the headache that was almost in full bloom wasn't helping one bit. Turning around he grabbed some pancake mix out of another cupboard, and a mixing bowl along with eggs. He could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

**~Line Break~**

"Ughh, why is the light so bright?" Jack asked as he lifted his head up, spotting North, who was smiling and laughing at him. "And why are you in my room?"

"Jack, you're not in your room. You're in the living room, where you spent the night," North laughed, helping Jack get into a sitting position. The boy leaned against North, his head dropping onto the older boy's shoulder. Jack just moaned and buried his face against North, trying to block out the annoying sun.

"Extinguish the light," Jack demanded, his voice muffled.

North laughed, "I don't think I can do that."

"Please," Jack asked, looking up and giving North the puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope," North ruffled Jack's hair affectionately before pulling the boy off the couch. "Come on, I think Manny's nearly got breakfast ready."

"Wait, Manny made breakfast?" Jack asked, his eyes wide in shock. "Manny's not suppose to be doing any work around the house. Dr. Edwing said so. He's hurt."

"Whoa, Jack, it's okay. He wanted to, and you know that we can't argues with him," North laid a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, noting how his breathing had gotten faster. Jack really was worried about Manny.

"He's right Jack. I wanted to, and look, I'm fine," Manny said, leaning against the kitchen's door frame. He walked over to Jack, smiling down at him. "I'm not going to get hurt. And if I want to work I can. I already gave North my speech, I don't want to repeat it. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack replied reluctantly. He still didn't like the idea of Manny doing things around the house. What if he got hurt even more? What if something happened and he had to go to the hospital? What if North wasn't at home with Jack and Manny if something happened to Manny? That thought scared Jack more then anything. He couldn't drive, and if something happened to his guardian he'd probably end up in a full blown panic attack.

"Breakfast is done. Pancakes and syrup. Come on," Manny led Jack into the kitchen, North following them. Manny placed Jack at the table, placing a plate with three pancakes in front of him. North sat down next to him, reaching out and filling a plate with six pancakes before drowning them with syrup and stuffing them into his face. Jack on the other hand ate slowly and barely used the syrup. He wasn't really hungry that morning, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Actually, everyone seemed to be in need of more sleep.

"So, North, you skipping class today?" Manny asked as he sat down in front of his two sons.

"Well, I'm skipping my first class, my second doesn't begin for another two and a half hours," North said around the pancake in his mouth, spraying small pieces of food onto the table.

"Ew," Jack said, pushing back from the table. "That's gross North. Cover your mouth."

Swallowing, North turned to look at his little brother, "Since when are you so grumpy in the morning? You're a morning person."

"Maybe I just don't want to see spittle flying across the table,"

"It doesn't happen that often. And the one time before this that it has, you laughed along with me,"

"Well, I'm not any more,"

"Jack, North, stop it," Manny said, his voice full of authority but not raising even an octave as he stared at the teenagers. He'd never actually seen them get into an argument before, he realized, Jack was always to timid to argue about anything, and North was to nice to argue with Jack, not wanting to hurt or scare him. "Let's just finish breakfast."

North and Jack slowly and quietly returned to their breakfast. The rest of the morning they didn't talk to each other, and when North went off to school, he didn't even say goodbye to Jack.

**~Line Break~**

North was in a rush. It was his last class of the day, criminal law(he was aiming to become a cop or detective like Manny, much against Manny's wishes), and he was running late. If you were even one second late the teacher wouldn't let you into the classroom. As he ran through the outdoor hallways he didn't see the girl in front of him. Books, papers, and pencils went flying as they crashed into each other, both of them landing with a 'thump' on the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," North rushed as he stood up, helping the girl up.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault," The brunette said, brushing dirt from her jeans. "I wasn't looking where I was going. About to be late."

"Same with me," North said, smiling awkwardly at the girl. "Oh, um, I'm North, well, Nicholas, but my friends call me North. It's a weird name but-"

"But I like it. 'North' like the North Pole. Santa, or St. Nicholas. It's a nice name," the girl said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Juliana."

"That's a nice name," North said dreamily before snapping out of it and looking at all the papers lying on the ground. "I'll help you get your stuff." He dropped to his knees and began to gather up all the papers and books.

"Shouldn't you be getting your stuff and heading to your class?" Juliana asked as she dropped down next to North, gathering the supplies as well.

"Well, my dad taught me to always be polite to the females. He said one day they'd rule the Earth," North laughed.

"Sounds like a wise man," Juliana smiled. After a couple minutes they got everything separated and given to the right person.

"Well, thank you for helping me," Juliana said. "Maybe one day we could, I don't know, go out perhaps?"

North froze, his eyes wide as he looked at Juliana before he managed to stammer out, "Um, sure, why not."

"Good," Juliana pulled out a free piece of paper and scribbled her phone number on it before handing it to North. "That's my number. Call me sometime."

"Yeah, sure," North smiled and nodded as Juliana walked past him, lightly jogging to get to her next class. He didn't even care that he was late for his next class and wouldn't be allowed in, Juliana was worth it.

**~Line Break~**

"So, what we gonna do to this kid?" Jason asked as he placed a beer in front of Steve, taking a big gulp of his own.

Steve frowned, instantly reaching towards the beer, "We need to scare him. I don't just want to destroy him physically, I want to destroy him mentally. I want to have him begging for me to kill him at my feet. Begging for me to release him from the pain. I want to completely destroy and ruin him."

Jason leaned back in his chair, "That's a big order."

"Yeah, except remember, you owe me from saving your hide when you murdered those women," Steve reminded his brother. "If I hadn't gotten you that fake passport and security card- at my own risk may I remind you- you'd be serving a life time sentence in a maximum state prison. I don't think they give parole to a mass murder. You owe me a favor, and this is that favor."

Jason growled, "Yes, I remember that "incident". And I could have gotten out myself."

"Yeah, sure you could have. It's not like they had enough evidence to convict you after thirty bodies,"

Jason rubbed a hand over his face, "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"No, I'm not. That brat ruined me. Now m fingerprints and face are in the system, which means I'll be even easier to fine. He's going to pay, but I need your technical genius to help me," Steve leaned forward, placing his arms on the table between the brothers.

"Technical genius?" Jason's face lit up like it was Christmas. "You need my help on cameras? Or TVs?"

"You'll find out," Steve said cryptically. "But first, we need to move. This place was to easy to find, to predictable."

"Were are we goin' then?"

"Why, our old home of course," Steve replied with a sadistic grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello readers. You're getting this chapter 'cause I'm almost done with my high school application. Yep, I'm only an 8****th**** grader right now.**

** Kaite: Yeah, I thought that that would be something he'd say. He's tired and doesn't want light hitting him in the face. He wants the light to go bye bye.**

** Rezzkat: Here's a key rule. Never give me the worst possible scenario, that's just going to make everything end in flames.**

** Nopeitsgone: Oh my god, I'm so sorry for you and what happened. I'm so so sorry...And I honestly don't know what to say or do. I'm not good at these types of things. **

** Rangeraprrentice: Irritability is one of the symptoms of anemia.**

** Disclaimer: I own only the Ocs.**

Jack laughed as he heard another bottle fall in the kitchen. North was trying to cook a dinner for Manny and his girlfriend, who was coming over. For the past hour all Jack had been hearing was the sounds of different pots and pan along with ingredients falling on the floor as North cussed.

"It's not funny, Jack." North hollered, poking his head around the door frame to glare at Jack. "Besides, aren't you suppose to be working on your homework?"

Jack shyly nodded, looking back at his homework. He couldn't concentrate on, he hadn't been able to concentrate at school or while doing homework at all since school started and it had just gotten worse two days ago when Manny had gotten shot. Jack was sure that it was the anemia, but he didn't want to worry Manny or North. North was falling behind on his studies, and Manny was hurt and working multiple shifts just to pay for Jack's medicines. He just didn't want to worry them or stress them out more then they already were. Picking up his pencil, Jack tried to concentrate on his calculus homework.

He worked on his homework for maybe twenty minutes before something was dropped onto the coffee table. Looking up Jack raised an eyebrow at North.

"It's your medicine. Manny told me to give it to you," North supplied, taking the lid of the container and handing two pills to Jack. The younger boy reluctantly took the two pills and swallowed them. He hated having to take medicine every day, it made him feel...different, separated from everyone else.

"So, did you actually manage to make dinner?" Jack asked, smirking at North.

"No, I just called the pizza place four blocks down and asked them to deliver some," North admitted, sighing as he sat down next to Jack on the couch and turned the TV on. "Manny and Cassidy should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Wait, Cassidy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Manny's girlfriend," North turned the TV onto FOX News, listening to the news reporter talk.

"Ahh," Jack turned back to his homework, trying to ignore the pounding headache that hadn't left him alone for the past two days. Wasn't this medicine suppose to be helping? The sat on the couch for fifteen minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Hm, for once they're early, not late," North muttered as he stood up and grabbed his wallet before walking to the door. Jack tried his best to ignore North and the pizza delivery guy. He still had five pages of homework to do, and when Manny had left to pick up Cassidy he'd had...five pages of homework. He was so going to fail the math test tomorrow, he was positive of it.

"We've got pizza," North announced as he strode into the living room, carrying three boxes of Round Table pizza. North's loud voice had done nothing to help Jack's headache. "Not the dinner Manny and his girlfriend were probably expecting, but that's what happens when you leave me to cook. I should have gone and gotten his girlfriend while he cooked, but no, he decided that he was better." North's voice faded out as he walked into the kitchen.

Jack dropped his head onto the coffee table. He was just going to give up. He obviously couldn't concentrate on the homework, and Manny would be back in five minutes. So he'd fail a test tomorrow, what would it matter? It's not like tests actually measure a person's intelligence, only a person's ability to memorize what they want you to.

Hearing the door open, Jack jumped up from the couch and ran into the hallway. He smiled when he saw Manny and a pretty, tall, black haired lady- who had to be Cassidy- laughing together. In his opinion, Manny deserved this. According to what North had said, Manny had lost his wife three years before he'd adopted North to birth complications. Both she and the child had died, which was why he chose to adopt kids, or give them someplace to stay for a while. He said that if he couldn't have a child himself then he'd make sure that children could have a loving home and parents that cared for them.

"Jack, how did North do on the cooking?" Manny asked as he spotted his youngest. He took both his and Cassidy's coat and put it on the coat rack before turning and smiling at Jack.

"Um, well, he failed miserably," Jack said bluntly. "We ordered pizza."

"Why am I not surprised?" Manny shook his head before turning to Cassidy. "Cassidy, this is Jack, my youngest son, Jack, this is Cassidy."

Cassidy smiled at Jack, her eyes sparkling, "It's nice to meet you. Manny talks about you a lot."

Jack blushed. The idea of Manny telling his girlfriend about him shocked him. But, he guessed that's what parents do, right? "It's, um, nice to meet you to," Jack stammered, glancing back in the direction of the kitchen as he heard another cuss word drift from it.

"And the one cussing in the kitchen who's about to get his hide tanned, is North," Manny half-joked as he looked in the same direction as Jack. Oh, North was definitely going to be punished for using that type of language. Rule number one in Manny's house, never cuss unless given permission to.

Cassidy laughed, "I think we should go and help him. What do you think?"

"I agree with you," Manny said, wrapping his free arm around Cassidy's shoulders and ushering her forward, Jack following them. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

**~Line Break~**

_Dear Journal,_

_ So, today Cassidy, Manny's girlfriend, came over for dinner. She seemed pretty nice, and she made Manny laugh. It was nice to see him laughing, 'cause, for the past couple of weeks, all of his laughs have seemed forced. Like he's trying to hide something from me and North by keeping up a facade. I don't know, but something seems to be going wrong. And it scares me._

_ I'm also positive now that this anemia thing is progressing. I can't concentrate anymore on anything, it's like the whole world is out of focus and shoved into the back of my mind. I've also been exhausted every time I wake up, even if I was asleep for over eight hours. And P.E's a bitch. I honestly think that I've got an F in that class because of how bad I am in it. I'm just always to tired. I could always give the P.E. Teacher the note that Dr. Edwing wrote for me, but that would tell the whole school that I'm sick, and I don't want that. So, for right now, I'm forced to keep going through P.E. Classes and running the mile._

_ Ugh, I'm tired beyond belief, and Manny's making me go to school tomorrow. I'll talk(or is it write?) a little more tomorrow. Right now, I've got to go to bed._

_-Jack Frost_

**~Line Break~**

Jack frowned as he looked at the board in the front of the classroom. The teacher's voice sounded far away, and the words on the board seemed to be moving around. Jack knew that they weren't, which was why he was continually rubbing and blinking his eyes to try and get them to stand still. Something was wrong, he knew that. But he couldn't exactly do anything about it, could he? Manny and North were happy now, they were getting less stressed, they were definitely less stressed then two or three weeks ago, and Jack wasn't going to destroy that. He let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang and he followed Scott out of the classroom.

"Homecoming's in a couple of days, do you have a date?" Scott asked as they walked out to the quad. It was the end of the day, and a lot of people were leaving, but Scott and Jack always stayed a hour later, just hanging out.

"Hm, what?" Jack asked, his concentration snapping back into focus.

Scott studied him for a second, his eyes narrowed, "Is something wrong with you? You've been zoning out all day. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Well, it's exactly like you said. I'm zoning out. I can't concentrate on anything anymore," Jack sat down on one of the lunch tables, placing his head on his folded arms.

Scott sat down next to him, reaching into his backpack, "Here, try one of these." Scott held out a cigarette to Jack. Jack instantly jumped away from it, his eyes wide.

"No way. How is that suppose to help me?" Jack asked, anger in his voice.

"Well, according to scientists, it helps concentration. And, it helps get rid of anxiety," Scott stated, taking out another cigarette from his pack and lighting it. He took a long drag from it before holding out the unlit cigarette to Jack again. "Come on, just try one. You don't like it, then you can always stop."

For a couple minutes Jack looked at the cigarette. He knew that smoking was wrong, that it was bad for you, but if it could help his concentration...Manny was sure to find out that his grades were dropping, and if that happened then he'd be disappointed in Jack. This could make sure that that didn't happen. Finally, Jack grabbed the cigarette. "Um...," Jack looked over to Scott for help.

"Here," Scott lit the cigarette with his lighter before going back to his own.

Jack bit down on his lip before raising the cigarette to his lips and breathing in the smoke before letting it out again. Even that one small little breath was already calming him. _It actually works..._ Jack took another drag from the cigarette, smiling as he got the effects that he desired. Everything seemed to go back into focus, and Scott had been right, his anxiety started to disappear. For a couple minutes Jack and Scott sat there, taking drags off their cigarettes, before Jack glanced at his phone and noticed the time.

"Damn, I've gotta get home," Jack jumped up and put his cigarette out before realizing something. "Scott, my dad's a cop. How am I suppose to hide from him this?"

"Easy," Scott reached back into his back pack and pulled out a tin of breath mints and a pack of gum, throwing them to Jack. "Take those on your way home, chew as many of the breath mints as possible, and suck on the gum till the flavor is completely gone. It totally masks the smell."

"Thanks Scott," Jack turned around and jogged off the school grounds and back home. He prayed that Scott's trick worked.

**~Line Break~**

"Come on, let's go out," Tooth suggested as she sat down on Aster's bed, looking at him. Aster and Tooth had gotten a dorm room together on the college campus. That way they could always be with each other and would never be late to class. Hopefully.

"No thanks," Aster didn't even look up as he continued to write in a notebook.

"Why not? We never go out or anything since college started. We should do something," Tooth argued, trying to get Aster to look her in the eyes.

Aster sighed as he placed his pen down, "Tooth, we haven't done anything because there isn't enough time and we don't have enough money. I can't change that."

"No. But you can definitely change who you like and date," Tooth muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aster's head immediately shot up, "What did you just say?!"

"Oh nothing. Nothing that matters anyway," Tooth brushed off Aster's look of shock and stood up. Aster stood up with her.

"No, you said something about me changing who I'm dating. Well, I'm dating you," Aster nearly shouted.

"Yeah well, you're always looking at other girls on the campus and always hanging out with them. You spend more time with them then with me," Tooth turned to look at Aster, giving him "the look", which meant Aster was in a lot of trouble in her book.

Aster choked, "Wait, wait, wait. You think I'm cheating on you? With another girl on the campus? Just because I spend time with another girl? I didn't know you could be so jealous."

Now it was Tooth's turn to be shocked, "Jealous? I've been dealing with this for three weeks. Actually, you can count summer break as well since you were at the beach checking out girls. I'm not usually jealous, I just don't want a boyfriend who could be possibly cheating on me and even if not, spends no time with me!"

"You want me to yourself," It wasn't a question but a statement. "Well guess what, I can hang out with as many girls as I want. You can't stop me."

Tooth sighed, annoyed that they were having this fight, "I know that. I'm not asking you not to hang out with them, I'm asking you to spend more time with me and not 'check them out' as much. Is that to much to ask for?"

"I'm a guy. It's built in my DNA to, as you say 'check out girls'. I can't help it. And I don't want you controlling my life! If you're going to do that then maybe we shouldn't be dating! Maybe we never should have been dating!"

Aster stopped as he realized what he'd just said and Tooth stared at him in shock, her eyes slightly wider then normal. "I-I'm sorry Tooth, I didn't mean that," Aster stammered.

"No, you're right. Maybe we should never have dated in the first place," Tooth grabbed her backpack and sweatshirt before walking to the door. "Maybe we shouldn't have done any of this. I'll see you later, Aster." And with that Tooth walked out of the dorm room, not once looking back. Her heart had been crushed.

It took a couple minutes for Aster to realize what had just happened, and when he did he ran out into the hallways, shouting that he was sorry and hadn't meant it. But after a hour and searching a lot of the campus Aster had to admit defeat.

"Idiot," Aster said to himself as he collapsed onto the bed. He knew he'd messed up big time. He'd hurt Tooth and now she was gone. Probably went to a friend's, or her parent's house. If she was at her parent's Aster could probably go there and apologize, but he wouldn't. It was all his fault and he wasn't going to make excuses. Tooth had been right, he had been checking out girls. And he'd had no right to do that while dating Tooth.

Aster rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes to try and sleep, but before he feel asleep he whispered, "I'm sorry, Tooth."

**~Line Break~**

"So, where does your little brat live?" Jason asked as Steve pulled his car up tot heir old house.

"The same town that he lived in when I had him. The stupid social worked didn't care enough to move him," Steve snarled. "Hey, don't you have a kid in high school? Or was it college?"

Jason laughed, "Steve, I've had ten ex-wives. I have a lot of kids. You'll have to be more specific. A lot of them moved out a couple years ago anyway."

"I'll be more specific when we're inside," Steve carefully parked the car, turning off the engine. "Now, can you edit video footage to make it seem like someone's not there when they are?"

"Are you kiddin'? That's easy, you just put on footage of previous stuff and, boom, that person's not there anymore," Jason smiled. "That what you want me to do?"

"Yep, I'll tell you more later,"

**~Line Break~**

_Dear journal,_

_ I am in so much trouble. Or, I will be very soon. I'm smoking. Yes, smoking. A couple hours ago, when I first tried it, I thought that it would be a good idea, but now I'm more scared then ever. What if North finds out? What if Manny finds out?! He'd kill me. He'd be so disappointed in me. And worse then that, I have not been able to stop shaking. I already need another cigarette, but I didn't ask for anymore from Scott. Damn. I had to go up to my room to keep Manny from being suspicious. I'm so screwed. And I'm exhausted. I'm such an idiot, such an idi..._

**A/N Jack fell asleep while writing. And now he smokes. Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy joyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry if this sucks, I had to force myself to write this for you. So don't be surprised if it isn't the quality my chapters usually are.**

** JF Girl: I've kinda figured out that high school isn't like they portray it. But when I walked into the high school to turn in my application and saw all these super tall 11th and 12th graders, I was super freaked out. They're so tall. **

** : I haven't giuven up on it. Quite the contrary. I have almost the whole thing planned out, but...it's become harder to write and get the words to flow like I want them to do. Combination of little sleep, and stress.**

** Shayera Frost Kaplan: I'm fine with you translating my stories. I would have PM this to you, but you've blocked that function. Oh well.**

** Rezzkat: Well, at the end of this I explained how Jack's thinking worked on the whole smoking thing. But yeah, I just love making Jack go through pain, pain, angst, and most horrible, horrible pain.**

** Katie: Well, so far, there's two possible options since Jason said that he had ids in both high school and college. Could be Scott, or it could be North's new girlfriend. And that's out of the characters we just met. Or, maybe it's the football jock. Never know.**

** Arrowtosparrow: * stares at review for a minute* Not sure if good thing or bad thing. If bad, check the bottom and I've explained everything.**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing but the OC's**

Jack groaned as he woke up, slowly lifting his head before dropping it back down on his desk. Sleeping at his desk was not comfortable. Note: Never sleep at desk again unless you want to have neck pains from hell.

"Jack, I hope you're up. You're going to be late," Manny's voice drifted up from the living room. Jack just groaned again and closed his eyes, trying to block out the painful light. Seriously, what was up with this headache? Why wouldn't it just go away for even a second? It was just constant pain now. Jack heard the footsteps coming up the stairs as Manny walked up to Jack's room, walking in and staring worriedly at him.

"Jack, are you okay?"

Jack moaned, sitting up and flipping his journal closed. Good thing Manny hadn't came in in the middle of the night, he'd be dead if Manny found out that he was smoking. Great, just the thought made Jack want to get a cigarette. The things actually were pretty addicting. "I don't feel so good," Jack admitted.

Manny frowned, walking over to Jack, placing his hand on Jack's forehead, and checking his temperature, "Well, you're not running a fever. How are you feeling bad?"

"I think it's the anemia. My head hurts, I'm exhausted, can't concentrate, my chest hurts, and I was dizzy yesterday," Jack listed, laying his head back down on the desk, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing and heartbeat.

"I'll call Dr. Edwing. He told me before that you'd need a blood transfusion if the anemia progressed. Looks like you're missing school today," Manny stood up. "Do you want me to help you downstairs, or do you want to do it yourself?"

"'M gonna do it myself. You just go back downstairs and I'll follow in a couple minutes," Jack drawled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Okay, North already left for class. You come down when you're ready. Breakfasts ready when you do," Manny gently rubbed Jack's shoulder before turning around and walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

Jack lifted his head up, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. This day was going to suck, he could tell. He pushed himself up, stumbling towards the door. Yep, still dizzy. He made it downstairs, but by then he was sure that he'd fall over from the dizziness. The floor seemed to be moving, along with the walls. "Manny," Jack called, staring at the ground and willing it to stop spinning.

Manny, who'd just been leaning against a wall in the kitchen in case Jack needed him, ran out to Jack, getting to him just in time to catch him as his legs gave out. "Jack!" Manny picked Jack up, laying him on the couch. He sat down on the couch, worriedly fussing over Jack.

"Manny, Manny, stop it. I'll be fine. Everything just titled for a moment. I'm fine, I swear," Jack batted away Manny's hands before trying to push himself off the couch.

"Oh no you don't. I don't care if you think you're fine, you're not getting off this couch until I tell you to," Manny pushed Jack back down onto the couch, once again checking Jack's temperature. "What just happened?"

"I was really dizzy, then everything just titled and my legs gave out," Jack explained, leaning pack and covering his face with his arm. What he failed to mention was that everything was still spinning.

"Well," Manny sighed. "I got a hold of Dr. Edwing and I set up an appointment for you to have a blood transfusion at ten. Which means we've got...and hour and a half to get breakfast, get ready, and get there. I'll go get your breakfast. And don't you dare get off this couch." Manny stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Jack meanwhile groaned and flipped onto his side, his back towards the TV. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch. With his eyes closed he could pretend that nothing was spinning, and that his head wasn't killing him anymore. He could pretend that he was fine and he was just laying on the couch with Manny and North watching a movie. Jack didn't bother turning back around when he heard Manny come back out until he felt Manny lightly grabbing his shoulder. "M, can't I just stay like this?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you've got to eat. Come on, turn around," Manny order, helping Jack turn around and sit up. He smiled at Jack, handing him a bowl of cereal. Jack reluctantly took the bowl and started to eat the cereal; started to eat, but instantly stopped when Manny got off the couch and turned around. He wasn't hungry anymore. He just wanted to go back to sleep. When Manny turned back around, the TV now on, Jack started to eat again.

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. You finish your breakfast then stay down here. I don't want to hear you going up the stairs. I'll be back down here in fifteen minutes," Manny instructed, already heading for the stairs.

"Okay Manny," Jack called, poking his head over the couch's back. Manny shook his head and walked up the stairs, leaving Jack alone. Jack sighed and leaned against the couch back, placing his bowl on the coffee table. He just felt exhausted and wanted to do nothing, and the fact that he knew that he'd have to get up in fifteen minutes didn't help either. What was wrong with him? What was going to happen to him?

**~Line Break~**

"Okay, what happened between you and Tooth?" North asked, coming to a stop in front of Aster.

Aster tried to go around North, growling when North continually blocked his way. "We got into a fight, okay?" Aster snarled. "We broke up. Not that it's any of your business."

North glared at Aster, "You are both my friends, and the fact that Tooth looked about ready to cry when I saw her, makes it my business." While North was talking, Sandy walked up behind him, looking down at the object in his hand. It was another little statue for Jack. As long as Jack seemed to like them, and they made the boy feel wanted, then he'd keep making them. This one was of two dolphins playing with each other, one obviously bigger then the other. He grabbed North's sleeve, pulling.

"What?" North shouted, eyes widening in shock as he saw that it was Sandy. "Eh, sorry Sandy. Didn't know that it was you. What is it?"

Sandy held out the statue, motioning for North to take it. "Oh, you made Jack another statue," North smiled, gently taking the statue in his hands as to not break it. "I'm sure Jack will love it. And with the stress he seems to be under, it'll make him feel better."

Sandy gave North a questioning look, silently asking for more explanation. North sighed, "It's just school and this disease, they take their toll on him. But I'm sure that he'll be okay. And don't think that you can get away that easily Aster." North grabbed Aster by his sleeve- using his free hand- pulling him back to his original spot.

"Oh, come on. I've got to get to class," Aster said.

"I don't care if you've got to get to class, you're going to go apologize to Tooth. You'll be lucky if she even allows you to be her friend," North ordered.

"Oh, I'm not going to apologize, she'll come along sooner or later," Aster crossed his arms over his chest.

North and Sandy shared a look before North looked up and said, "That is the most sexist thing I've heard you say. She's not going to just 'come along', as you put it, she's over with you. She might be sad that she left, but she's not coming back unless _you _do something about it. Come on Sandy, let's get to class." North turned around and began to walk away. Sandy glanced at Aster, shook his head, then followed North.

"Fine, I don't need you guys either," Aster shouted, kicking at the ground. If they were going to side with Tooth, then fine, he didn't need them, never had, never would.

**~Line Break~**

Jack pressed his head against the car window, savoring the coolness of it. He was in the car with Manny, heading to the doctor's office. He didn't want to go, but Manny insisted on it. He said that it would make him feel better, but he doubted it.

Manny glanced over at Jack, frowning, "What's wrong Jack? You've been really quiet."

"I'm just not feeling that good, Manny," Jack breathed. "I want to go home and crawl into bed."

Manny smiled sympathetically at him, "I know you're tired, but this appointment will help, I promise. And then, as soon as we get home you can go to sleep. How's that?" Jack just made a noise in the back of his throat. He just didn't care anymore. Manny sighed and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, wishing he could do something to help him.

Five minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Come on," Manny opened the door and got out, waiting for Jack to get out. When Jack didn't get out for a minute he frowned, walking around the car and opened Jack's door. "Come on Jack, you've got to get out."

Jack looked at his feet, shaking his head, "I don't want to."

"Jack, come on. The quicker we get this done the quicker you can go to bed," Manny tried to convince Jack.

"You said I'll be having a blood transfusion, right?" Jack asked, finally looking up at Manny.

When Manny saw the fear in Jack's eyes, he bit down on his lip, "Yes. Why?"

"I-I don't want to have a blood transfusion," Jack muttered.

"Why? What's wrong, Jack?" Manny tried to get Jack to look at him, but the teenager refused to.

"I'm scared of blood, I hate seeing it. Even if it is going to help me," Jack whispered. Even with that simple explanation Manny realized why the boy was scared of blood. He could have seen his bodies broken bodies, and that would have been a lot of blood, he somehow managed to sneak out a picture of his sisters body after the wolf attack taken by the police when he was ten, and then with all the beatings from Steve. It honestly was no wonder that he was scared of blood. Then you could add all of that together with the fact that most people were scared of blood, and you've got one terrified kid.

"Jack," Manny knelt on the ground. "I promise, it'll be okay. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be with you the whole time, and all you have to do is turn away when they're giving you the blood. Okay?"

"You promise that you won't just up and leave?"

"I promise,"

"Well, okay then," Jack slid out of the car. Manny straightened up.

"Okay then, let's go in," he wrapped an arm around Jack's thin shoulders and led him inside the building, praying that for once things wouldn't end badly.

**~Line Break~**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today's doctor's appointment didn't go nearly as well as both Manny and I had hoped. I had a panic attack as soon as I saw the needle and blood. I'm ashamed to say that. Seriously, who has a fucking panic attack over a needle and some blood? Me, obviously._

_ But, the blood did help a little. The headache has gone away for a little, and I don't feel like I'm gong to fall over with every step anymore. Oh, and I can concentrate a little as well._

_ North came back a little late tonight, he said he was hanging out with a "lady friend". I think he's got a girlfriend. He brought me another one of Sandy's sculptures. I think I've got enough now to host an art show if I wanted to. But, I'm really grateful that Sandy's still making them for me. They're really nice._

_ Well, tomorrow is the weekend, which means no school. But Scott called me(how did he get my number?) and asked me to meet him tomorrow, so I've got that to do. Tonight I think I might actually be able to get some sleep._

_ I'll admit it, Manny was right to take me to the doctor's, even if I didn't like it._

_ Well, goodnight. Sorry this one is so short._

_-Jack Frost_

** A/N Sorry this sucked. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. And for those who don't know, I'm creating an AUception of this that has been posted on my Rise of the Guardians Oneshots.**

**And since this needs to be said. In Jack's mind, smoking wasn't bad, if it would help him with concentration, and getting good grades, then Manny and North would be happy with them. He doesn't want to disappoint them, so he does anything he can to try and be able to concentrate and pass school.**

** Oh, and I've already figured out how Manny's gonna find out about Jack smoking, and how this is going to end. And since I have almost the whole plot, get ready for pain, pain, pain, angst, sadness, death, and more pain times five. My sadistic side has been released.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm so so so so sorry! I know it's been a while since I updated, but school decided to dump a whole bunch of work on us right at the last 3 months of school, and then some family problems crept up. Thank you those of you who are still reading this, and welcome new readers.**

**I went back over the whole story so that I could remember everything and I noticed so many inconsistencies. I really suck at staying constant. And, I also noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I am so ashamed of myself. But, I guess it's just part of the experience thing.**

**Sorry for an inconsistency or OOCness in this chapter, but I'm trying to get back into it. Responses are at the end of the story.**

Jack pulled his sweatshirt closer to him as a cold breeze blew threw, silently cursing Scott for making him come out when it was suppose to rain. Yesterday, Scott had called and told him to meet him at the school. Jack had no idea why, or even how he got his number, but he wasn't going to lose his only friend in the whole school by not going. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't silently curse at him since he'd decided to meet on the coldest day yet of the year. Jack was tired, and not feeling very well. He just wanted to go home and lay down on the couch all day watching movies with North and Manny.

It was actually somewhat surprising at how easily Manny let him go. Usually he was more protective, having to know exactly where Jack was going, when he'd be back, and who he was meeting before he'd allow him to leave. Today though, Manny had seemed preoccupied and had just told Jack to "have a good time" and be back before dinner.

Jack pulled his hood up as he walked onto the school grounds, instantly spotting Scott sitting on one of the benches in a corner. Jack frowned as he walked up to him, "I hope this is good, because I'm tired and want to go back to bed."

"Hey, you think _I_ like being up this early?" Scott asked as he stood up, smirking at Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Why'd you call? And how'd you get our number?"

"Your number is in the phone book," Scott said, laughing at the blush that spread over Jack's face in embarrassment. "As to why I called, it's because I was worried. You weren't at school yesterday, and you looked pretty bad the day before."

"Y-You were worried? About me?" Jack asked, shocked that Scott would even care. Let alone notice that he hadn't been feeling good the day before.

"Yeah. Dude, friends worry about friends. Or, do you not understand that either?" Scott lightly knocked on Jack's head. "If you don't understand that, then your mind really is just filled with useless knowledge."

"I know that!" Jack said indigently. "Besides, it's not useless knowledge. It's stuff we need to get a job and be able to do it."

"Really? You think we'll ever use the Quadratic Formula in real life?" Scott asked, smirking as Jack opened and closed his mouth, unable to find an answer. "Exactly. So, why weren't you here yesterday?" Scott sat back down on the bench, while Jack remained standing.

"Because, I didn't feel good," Jack said. He didn't want to tell Scott that he was sick, that he had anemia. Tell one person, and everyone else will know by the following week. He wasn't ready to deal with people asking him about it or the bullies using it to their advantage.

"Didn't feel good how?" Scott asked, waiting till it seemed apparent that Jack wasn't going to answer. "Dude, I'm not going to leave you alone till you tell me."

Jack sighed, trying to push down his annoyance. "I had a headache and everything was spinning, okay? Manny decided to let me stay home so I didn't have to fall over in the hallways."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "I know there's more to it then that. Tell me everything. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Why should I tell you? It's my business," Jack said.

"Because, something's obviously wrong, and since I'm your only friend at this school I'm the only one who'd be able to help you if something went wrong while you're at school," Scott said.

Jack sighed, "You're smarter then you look."

"I know I am. Now, you gonna tell me what's really going on?"

"Nope,"

"Dude,"

"Fine,"

Jack sat down next to Scott, glaring at him, "I'm not going to like this, you know."

"Oh, I know, but it doesn't mean I'm letting you get out of it," Scott replied, smirking as Jack's glare got more intense. "Now, spill it."

Jack bit back his groan, "I have anemia. It's a disease where the red blood cells don't work right. I wasn't here yesterday because I needed a blood transfusion to help me."

Scott stared at him for a few moments, "Dude, why didn't you just tell me that? Are you really so dense that you thought I'd make fun of you or something about it?"

Jack looked at him in shock, "Well, yeah. Sorta."

Scott shook his head, "I really need to teach you these things. It's obvious you don't understand anything."

"I understand stuff," Jack cried.

"No, no you don't,"

"Yes I do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Do,"

"Don't. Ahh, I hate you," Jack glared at Scott.

Scott was having to hold back a laugh, "It's called reverse psychology, my friend."

"I know what it's called," Jack shivered as more wind blew through the courtyard. "Are we done here? I'm freezing."

"Nope," Scott reached into his jacket pocket, pulling a box out.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw it, "No! It was bad enough after one, I'm not doing it again."

"Come on. I told you, it helps with your concentration. It's been proven. Just have one a day, and I promise you, you'll be getting way better grades. And, you'll be considered cool for once," Scott said, handing Jack the box.

"Scott, Manny would kill me if I kept doing it," Jack argued, pushing the carton back to Scott. In all honesty though, he wanted to keep it. It had felt good, but Jack knew he shouldn't. Manny would be pissed at him if he did it. Not to mention how North would react if he found out about it.

Now it was Scott's turn to glare at Jack, "Come on, a few days. That's all I'm asking."

"No!" Jack shouted, standing up. "I'm not doing that again. I'm not going to get addicted to smoking. You want to, fine. But I'm not."

Scott sighed, nodding, "Fine."

Jack blinked, surprised that he'd just relented, "Fine? So, no more arguments? Or you trying to get me to do it?"

"I guess. You're obviously not going to," Scott said, leaning back against the wall behind the bench.

Jack just nodded, looking behind him, "I'm going to go back home. I'm freezing and tired. I guess I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yeah,"

Jack turned around, walking away from Scott. What was he going to do now? Scott was obviously annoyed with him. And Jack didn't think he could keep saying 'no' if Scott continued to ask him. Jack wanted to slam his head against a wall. His first friend that year was a smoker who he'd already managed to annoy.

**~Line Break~**

Jack was ready to pass out by the time he got home. As soon as he was in the house he collapsed on the couch, burying his face against it. Walking to school and back hadn't been a good idea from the start.

"Jack?"

Jack glanced up at North, raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

North shrugged, "Nothing. It's just, Manny and I expected you to be gone longer."

"How long was I gone?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, about forty-five, fifty, minutes," North answered.

"That's a long time," Jack responded, pushing his face back against the couch.

North laughed, amused by his younger brother, "Well, Manny's in his office, doing something. Probably paperwork to get reinstated since his arm is getting better, and, well, he's not willing to take much time off. I'm going up to my room to-" North cut himself off, but it was too late, Jack already had his head up, smirking at North.

"You're going to call your lady friend, aren't you?" Jack asked, amusement tinging his voice.

"Yes, fine, happy? I'm calling my "lady friend", who has a name by the way," North said, glaring as Jack's smile got wider.

"What's her name?"

"Is it any of your business?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess not, but I still want to know."

"Juliana. There," North said, praying that Jack would just let it drop there.

"How'd you two meet?" Jack asked, having to clamp a hand over his mouth as North turned red.

"We met when we crashed into each other since we were both late to class,"

Jack burst out laughing at that moment, "You ran into your lady friend?"

"Yes, I did. Now, shut up," North tried to act annoyed with Jack, but he couldn't. He was holding back his own smile.

Jack sat up, looking at North, "When are you bringing her over?"

"Hopefully, not for a very very long time. So she doesn't have to meet you," North answered.

"Ouch," Jack said, still smiling.

North rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving now, Jack. Go bother Manny." With that, North walked up the stairs. A couple minutes later, Jack could hear North's door open and close. Jack had to hold back his laughter as he got up and walked in the direction of Manny's office.

"Manny?" Jack asked as he walked into the office.

Manny glanced up at him from his paperwork, which was spread out all over his desk, "Jack, you're home early."

"Yeah, North said that," Jack said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Where is North?" Manny asked.

Jack smirked, "About to call his "lady friend" whose name is Juliana."

"Jack," Manny said, a warning in his voice. "Don't embarrass your brother around her. Or laugh at him every time he mentions her."

"Now, why would I do that?" Jack asked. Manny just gave him the 'Don't lie you know you'd do it and are thinking about it right now' look. Jack shrugged. "Fine, I won't embarrass or laugh at him."

Manny nodded and went back to his paper work. Jack stood up and walked over to him, looking over Manny's shoulder at what he was doing. "Jack, stop looking over my shoulder. You know that I hate when you do that," Manny said, not even glancing up from his papers.

"How do you know I'm looking over your shoulder?"

"I can feel your breath, and I'm a cop. I always know when someone's behind me,"

Jack sighed, resting his chin on Manny's shoulder, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Paperwork,"

"I know it's paperwork. What type of paperwork?"

"Paperwork I've got to do to get back in the field and out of the office,"

"Oh," Jack stood up straight, yawning. "I'm bored."

"I'm busy right now, Jack. I'll entertain you later," Manny said, annoyance etching its way into his voice.

Jack sighed and nodded, "Fine." Before he walked out the door. Manny shook his head, looking down at his papers.

**~Line Break~**

North looked down at his cellphone and the paper with Juliana's number, trying to gather up the courage to call her. What if he messed up? What if he made a fool of himself? What if Jack made a fool of him? North honestly wouldn't be very surprised at the last question. Jack would love the opportunity to make a fool out of him. Which was why he'd locked the door.

"Okay, just do it, North. Just call her and set something up," North whispered to himself, slowly dialing her number. He clicked the 'talk' button, bringing his cell phone up to his ear as he waited for her to pick up. Around the third ring he was about to hang up and just try again later, but right before he hung up, Juliana's voice appeared.

_"Hello? This is Juliana speaking,"_

"Um, hi, it's North,"

_"Oh, the guy who ran into me. What's up?"_

North blushed as she reminded him that he'd ran into her, "Well, um, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, hang out, maybe?"

_"I'd love to. Don't worry, I won't bite,"_

"Why would-?"

_"You're nervous. I can tell that much. So, where do you want to "hang out"?"_

"How about the movies?"

_"Sure. Tomorrow?"_

"Yep."

_"Okay then, I'll meet you at the the movie theater. What movie are we watching?"_

"I thought I'd let you pick that out,"

_"Hmm, how about The Sea of Monsters or Elysium? We can choose which one when we get there,"_

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye,"

_"Bye,"_

North let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding when he heard her side go dead. He hadn't know that it'd be so hard talking to a girl. Well, at least Jack hadn't tried to get in, or bug him.

"North!" North winced. Nope, looked like Jack would still try to bug him. North got up, unlocking his door and sticking his head out into the hallway.

"I'm busy!" he shouted.

"I'm bored!" Came back Jack's reply.

"Watch a movie or something. I'll be done there in a couple minutes," North shouted back before closing the door again. Okay, now all he had to do was pick something out for tomorrow. How hard would that be?

**~Line Break~**

**Hey, look, not only did I write a happy chapter, but I also managed to get Jack to not smoke. P.S. Originally he was going to take the box of cigarettes, but I changed it since most of you seemed to not like it. Anyway, I did this chapter in the morning, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'm going to try and keep up on this story. Now, time for replies:**

** rchlanne: Well, Jack's not smoking anymore. So, yay! And, thanks.**

** Freedominafallenworld: Yeah, no more smoking. And, yeah, collapsing. There will be more points where Jack collapses. Dizzyness and tiredness aren't very good together.**

** Gillianafs: Thanks!**

** CrazywithaComputer: Thanks. Yeah, it's just so intimidating seeing all these super tall people. School's kinda stressful right now since we've got finals(in math) and 2 big projects to do, but the STAR tests are over so it should get easier.**

** Frost and Winter Chills: Just wait, and you shall find out. Hint: I'm taking ideas from Criminal Minds. _And, if any of you guys have an idea of what Steve and Jason should do to Jack, feel free to tell me. Most likely in a PM._**

** Lovepuppy316: Oh, you'll just have to wait and find out. Remember, we know 2 guys in the high school, and North's "girlfriend" in college. Also, yeah, Aster's a jerk right now, and Steve and Jason need to go die in a hole. According to my readers at least. I like them. Also, was Steve from Blue's Clues the one that got replaced or the one who did the replacing?**

** Riuzetsu: * slinks away* Sorry that Jack isn't a smoker anymore? **

** Girlinthewind: Do YOU think it's a coincidence? My URL is related to PJO, and Nico's from PJO. No, it's not a coincidence. I love it since it's the character, and my friend had a dog named that. And, OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN TOTALLY FORGETTING THE DOG IN THIS STORY WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO ABOUT THIS**

** Miss Dreamer12: Because, I'm evil. I'm sadistic. I love causing pain.**

** Guest: I'm sure you write wonderfully. I've just been practicing since I was like, what, five? I've always loved writing, especially in 3rd and 5th grade. Experience, experience is the key to being good at something. And now I sound like a fortune cookie.**

** summerbreezeplease: Oh, I can write boring and horrible chapters. Just check out the first 9 of my ROTG oneshots. But, experience! I got better in the past, what, 7, 8 months?**

** Keyblades of oblivion: I am proud of you for not doing it. You weren't stupid for doing it in the first place though. But, do not do it again. Please? * gives you puppy-dog eyes***

** soundsoulryan: Ha, I've had that problem to. You hate something, but you love it at the same time. And, I'm sure your writing is great too. We can be 'writing buddies who are trying to become authors'.**

** JF Girl: Thanks for the info about high school. I'm kinda average height, taller then most of my friends though with really long legs. So...**

** Oh, and most of you thought his meeting with Scott would turn out badly. Ha! Surprise! It turned out fine. For the most part.**


	8. Author's Note

******A/N Look, I updated. But FF is being a twit and not alerting me to anything. I'm doing this just in case it isn't alerting other people. It'll be gone tomorrow.**


End file.
